galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is an American live-action series. The show started on August 28, 1993 on Fox Kids and ended with a cliffhanger ending on November 27, 1995, which was resolved on the mini-series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''the following year. Rangers 1 Rangers 2 Rangers 3 Rangers 3.5 Allies *Zoltar (Unaired Pilot) *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Bulk and Skull *Ernie *Mr. Kaplan *Ms. Appleby *Angela *Lt. Jeremore B. Stone *Ninjor Villains *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Rito Revolto *Scorpia *Finster *Squatt and Baboo *Master Vile *Lokar *Hydro Hog *Putty Parrollers/Z Putty Parrollers *Tenga Warriors Episodes Season 1: 1993-1994 #'Day of the Dumpster ( Unaired Pilot)' #'Day of the Dumpster' #'High Five' #'Teamwork' #'A Pressing Engagement' #'Different Drum' #'Food Fight' #'Big Sisters' #'I, Eye Guy' #'For Whom The Bell Trolls' #'Happy Birthday, Zack' #'No Clowning Around' #'Power Ranger Punks' #'Peace, Love and Woe' #'Foul Play in the Sky' #'Dark Warrior' #'Switching Places' #'Green With Evil Part 1: Out Of Control' #'Green With Evil Part 2: Jason's Battle' #'Green With Evil Part 3: The Rescue' #'Green With Evil Part 4: Eclipsing Megazord' #'Green With Evil Part 5: Breaking The Spell' #'The Trouble With Shellshock' #'Itsy Bitsy Spider' #'The Spit Flower' #'Life's A Masquerade' #'Gung Ho!' #'Wheel Of Misfortune' #'Island Of Illusion, Part 1''' #'Island Of Illusion, Part 2' #'The Rockstar' #'Calamity Kimberly' #'A Star is Born' #'The Yolk's on You!' #'The Green Candle, Part 1' #'The Green Candle, Part 2' #'Birds of a Feather' #'Clean-Up Club' #'A Bad Reflection on You' #'Doomsday Part 1' #'Doomsday Part 2' #'Rita's Seed of Evil' #'A Pig Surprise' #'Something Fishy' #'Lions & Blizzards' #'Crystal of Nightmares' #'To Flea or Not to Flee' #'Reign of the Jellyfish' #'Plague of the Mantis' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part 1' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part 2' #'Grumble Bee' #'Two Heads are Better than One' #'Fowl Play' #'Trick or Treat' #'Second Chance' #'On Fins and Needles' #'Enter... The Lizzinator' #'Football Season' #'Mighty Morphin' Mutants' #'An Oyster Stew' Season 2: 1994-1995 #'The Mutiny, Part 1' #'The Mutiny, Part 2' #'The Mutiny, Part 3' #'The Wanna-Be Ranger' #'Putty on the Brain' #'Bloom of Doom' #'The Green Dream' #'The Power Stealer' #'The Beetle Invasion' #'Welcome to Venus Island' #'The Song Of Guitardo' #'Green No More, Part 1' #'Green No More, Part 2'. #'Missing Green' #'Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park' #'Beauty and the Beast' #'White Light, Part 1' #'White Light, Part 2' #'Two for One' #'Opposites Attract' #'Zedd's Monster Mash' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 1' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 2' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 3' #'A Monster of Global Proportions' #'Zedd Waves' #'The Power Transfer, Part 1' #'The Power Transfer, Part 2' #'Goldar's Vice-Versa' #'Mirror of Regret' #'When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?' #'Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun' #'Lights, Camera, Action' #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire' #'Scavenger Hunt' #'The Great Bookala Escape' #'Forever Friends' #'A Reel Fish Story' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 1' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 2' #'The Wedding, Part 1' #'The Wedding, Part 2' #'The Wedding, Part 3' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 2' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 3' #'Best Man for the Job' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 1' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 2' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 1' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 2' #'Blue Ranger Gone Bad' Season 3: 1995 #'A Friend in Need, Part 1' #'A Friend in Need, Part 2' #'A Friend in Need, Part 3' #'Ninja Quest, Part 1' #'Ninja Quest, Part 2' #'Ninja Quest, Part 3' #'Ninja Quest, Part 4' #'A Brush with Destiny' #'Passing the Lantern' #'Wizard for a Day' #'Fourth Down and Long' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 1' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 2' #'Final Face-Off' #'The Potion Notion' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 2' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 1' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 2' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 3' #'Follow that Cab!' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 2' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 3' #'Rita's Pita' #'Another Brick in the Wall' #'A Chimp in Charge' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 2' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 3' #'I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger' #'The Sound of Dischordia' #'Rangers in Reverse'